Telomere's First Cry
Telomere's First Cry (テロメアの産声 Teromea no Ubugoe) is a song that is yet to be introduced in the anime Global Stars. It is Cosette Bennett's first character song and is sung by Ao Eden. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Nanimonai, nanimonai boku wa Karakara oto wo tatete neru Nanimonai, nanimonai boku wa Ima mo boku ka Yogoretara yogoreta bun no Youzumi wa suterareteiku Atarashii mono wa nandatte Tadashiin darou Hitotsubu ga ikutsumo atte Sore ga nankome de boku wo tsukasadoru darou Yume wo korogashiteku sekai wa Furidashi ni modoru Mada mada koko ni imasuka Kimi no me wa dare wo miteimasuka Oorora ga mado wo fusaideiku Aa kiesou da |-|Kanji= 何もない　何もない僕は カラカラ　音を立てて寝る 何もない　何もない僕は 今も僕か 汚れたら　汚れた分の 用済みは捨てられていく 新しい物はなんだって 正しいんだろう 一粒が幾つもあって それが何個目で 僕を司るだろう 夢を転がしてく世界は 振り出しに戻る まだ　まだ　ここにいますか 君の眼は　誰を見ていますか オーロラが窓を塞いで行く ああ　消えそうだ |-|English= I who am nothing, who am empty, Make a rattling sound as I sleep I who am nothing, who am empty, Am I still "me" right now? If polluted, the sullied fraction whose usefulness ends, It is gently thrown away Why is it always the new things, That are seen as the perfect ones Countless tiny grains come together, And with their many pieces, Will surely rule over me The world where dreams are rolling through Will return to it's origin Even now, even now, Are you still here? Who are your eyes looking upon? The aurora's light fills the window and passes through Ah, it's bound to disappear Full |-|Romaji= Nanimonai, nanimonai boku wa Karakara oto wo tatete neru Nanimonai, nanimonai boku wa Ima mo boku ka Yogoretara yogoreta bun no Youzumi wa suterareteiku Atarashii mono wa nandatte Tadashiin darou Hitotsubu ga ikutsumo atte Sore ga nankome de boku wo tsukasadoru darou Yume wo korogashiteku sekai wa Furidashi ni modoru Mada mada koko ni imasuka Kimi no me wa dare wo miteimasuka Oorora ga mado wo fusaideiku Aa kiesou da Nanimonai, nanimonai boku wa Petapeta oto wo tate aruku Nanimonai, nanimonai boku wa Asu mo boku ka Anoko ga negatta ochiru ha mo Kuuki ga hashitta kiri oto mo Tabekakete tokeru aisu mo Todomerarenai Teromea no ubugoe wo kiku Nani mo shiranai youna akatsuki no iro shite Hitotsu mae no kioku ga meguru Kare wo hikitsuide Mada mada shiranai furishite Kimi no hoho fureru dake furete Saibou ga hagitorareteku mae ni Jaa koko made da Mada mada koko ni imasuka Kimi no me wa dare wo miteimasuka Koukai sae tokasuyouna asa da Aa kiesou da |-|Kanji= 何もない　何もない僕は カラカラ　音を立てて寝る 何もない　何もない僕は 今も僕か 汚れたら　汚れた分の 用済みは捨てられていく 新しい物はなんだって 正しいんだろう 一粒が幾つもあって それが何個目で 僕を司るだろう 夢を転がしてく世界は 振り出しに戻る まだ　まだ　ここにいますか 君の眼は　誰を見ていますか オーロラが窓を塞いで行く ああ　消えそうだ 何もない　何もない僕は ペタペタ　音を立て歩く 何もない　何もない僕は 明日も僕か あの子が願った落ちる葉も 空気が走った切り音も 食べかけて溶けるアイスも 留められない テロメアの産声を聞く 何も知らない様な 暁の色して 一つ前の記憶が巡る 彼を引き継いで まだ　まだ　知らない振りして 君の頬　触れるだけ触れて 細胞が剥ぎ取られてく前に じゃあ　ここまでだ まだ　まだ　ここにいますか 君の眼は　誰を見ていますか 後悔さえ溶かすような朝だ ああ　消えそうだ |-|English= I who am nothing, who am empty, Make a rattling sound as I sleep I who am nothing, who am empty, Am I still "me" right now? If polluted, the sullied fraction whose usefulness ends, It is gently thrown away Why is it always the new things, That are seen as the perfect ones Countless tiny grains come together, And with their many pieces, Will surely rule over me The world where dream are rolling through Will return to it's origin Even now, even now, Are you still here? Who are your eyes looking upon? The aurora's light fills the window and passes through Ah, it's bound to disappear I who am nothing, who am empty, Walk along with a gentle patter I who am nothing, who am empty, Tomorrow will I still be "me"? The falling leaves that girl wished upon, The roar of sound cutting through the air, That half-eaten melting ice cream, None are here to stay I listen to the Telomere's first cry Innocent and unknowing, giving off the color of a new dawn The memory from before goes around Inheriting "him" Even now, even now, Pretending not to know To feel the sensation of just brushing against your cheek, Before my cells are entirely stripped away Well then, here is where it ends Even now, even now, Are you still here? Who are your eyes looking upon? It's a beautiful morning light that can even melt away regrets Ah, it's bound to disappear Trivia *The English lyrics are from descentsubs's English subtitles of Telomere's First Cry. *The song represents the negative, empty feelings that Cosette felt when she was in Go!Go! Explosion and the positive, light feelings she now feels being in Global Shinedust. *Cosette sings Telomere's First Cry in Episode 5, in hopes that she can reach Aki Suzuki and Madison Collins who are her friends before she joined Global Shinedust. Video Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Global Stars Category:Global Shinedust Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Global Stars Songs